


BROKEN LILIES

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, Cheating, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sho has to face reality and make a choice, will he look for what he's always had or what he can miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BROKEN LILIES

**Author's Note:**

> A/N (1): This can be seen as a sequel to [Of Lilies and Poetry](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/48056.html) or can be read as a stand alone.  
> A/N (2): I have had this idea on hold for the longest time and never got the courage of finishing it. That is, until now.  
> A/N (3) : Thank you [](http://wendyjoly.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendyjoly**](http://wendyjoly.livejournal.com/) for being there for me during these hard times and encouraging me with all the loves and support, and helping me out with this. You are awesome!

Sho’s very happy that he gets this moment to relax, his constant movement as a journalist takes its toll on him at times, but he likes his field of expertise; it’s what he’s been wanting to do. So after so much thought, he decided to take a much needed break, at least until next year; he was happy to think of spending Christmas with Jun.

 

 

But Jun had other plans, his mother was waiting for him to go home and Jun has always listened to his mother. Sho had faltered a little, his mouth opening to protest, but held himself back. It had been the first thing that he had asked for; and Jun didn’t even seemed as apologetic as Sho wanted him to be. He smiled a little bit forcefully. His frowned at the idea of being alone for Christmas, but slowly, before Jun could react to it, he grinned and snapped his fingers as if he just remembered something.

 

 

"Then, I’ll go over to visit my mom. I forgot that she asked me too, it’s a good thing that you won’t be here alone, right?" He said and smiled, Jun nodded and then explained that he would be leaving in two days.

 

 

Sho helped him pack.

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

It’s two weeks before Christmas when Sho goes back home to visit his mother, she is happy and he is half expecting her to welcome him home with a party, he is not disappointed – it’s not much, but some of the people he had seen for his birthday were there – Ohno as well.

 

 

 

Sho’s lips quirk to a smile when he notices Ohno’s form on the same place he was when they first met. Making his way over, his advancement caught Ohno’s attention and his eyes followed his every move until Sho was in front of him, his own lips stretching into a smile. He doesn’t know why it feels so familiar to be around Ohno; almost natural, but he dismisses the thought and sits down.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Ohno grinned when he tugged Sho closer and cupped his hands to whisper into his ear - “Your mom did it again, -laughs- she asked me if I was going to do anything and when I answered -no-, she nodded and then pulled me all the way here.” Ohno explains his visit only to laugh at the end of it. Sho nods before glancing back at his mother. It’s always these kind of things that Sho missed; her caring nature, her support, and her unconditional love.

 

 

 

_"It’s not like you are gay or anything, right?" She asked and Sho hesitated before looking at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes widened at that before she sighed. When he left the house, she had hesitantly taken his hand in a tight grasp before she smiled up at him. “I don’t care if you are, you’re still my son,” she said and Sho had smiled at her lovingly._

 

 

Sho notices that Ohno has scooted over a bit, their legs practically touching, but he doesn’t do anything to put a distance between them. He turns to Ohno and grins. Mother is like that, he says and it’s not like Ohno minds, he explains – his mother is the same – and Sho laughs loud and clear.

 

 

They have been talking ever since he arrived home. The days have been full of laughter and drinking. Ohno would always be there, and Sho always had someone other than his mother to talk to. Ever since he moved out of the city, he hadn't kept much contact with his classmates, but talking with his mother was always something he needed.

 

 

Ohno would ask questions about his job, his hobbies, and other random things, but not even once was Jun mentioned. Sho would stare at him with a contemplating look before he laughed. Ohno was too random and eccentric. That was part of his artistic side; Sho thought a little warmly.

 

 

They’ve gone out to the stores and shop for Ohno’s cousin – his birthday so happened to fall on Christmas Eve – Ohno laughs as he explains that it’s always like a double party with that concept in mind. Sho smacks his arm when Ohno says how they always pretend to not remember his birthday and Masaki always believe them.

 

 

Ohno doesn’t question him when Sho suddenly gets a call and has to apologize to talk to Jun in private, of course, Jun’s only called him twice, once to remind Sho that he sent the payment for the rent to the owner electronically, the second time to tell Sho that he might take longer and not expect him.

 

 

Sho doesn’t say anything other than, okay, but he smiles and wishes Jun a Merry Christmas – after Jun says that it might be crazy enough that he might not be able to call. Sho glances over when Ohno finally turns to stare at him and tilts his head towards a building; it’s the same cafe from before. Ohno’s already at the door and Sho bids Jun goodbye.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

That night, Ohno apologizes to Sho’s mom before giving her a box of pastries that they had bought earlier and dragging Sho back to his place. She laughs because Sho is protesting but still following. She nods as they make way to the house, closing the door and laughing while she shakes her head.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Sho’s not really minding that Ohno has pretty much kid-napped him lightly pushing him inside his house. "No. SERIOUSLY Sho, if you were to meet him, he’d probably take a liking to you," Ohno announced and Sho snorted at that. His eyes lingering on the hold of Ohno’s hand on his wrist.

 

 

It takes a moment for Sho to understand what Ohno is talking about. This man, Ninomiya, was a rather impressive Magnificent MAGICIAN! or so it says on the title of his promotional poster. This magician apparently is in town and has invited Ohno personally.

 

 

"For some reason, after we bumped into each other at the park, he gave me his phone number and asked for mine. And every time he is in town, he calls me up. Yesterday he did and sent me this." Ohno says and Sho nods before he takes in the full picture, and notices the features of this man. Small and cute, yet seemingly mischievous with that small quirky smile on his lips and twinkle in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

\- * - * -

 

 

 

 

It’s Ohno that makes the first move, his eyes lingering on his mouth before he takes a chance and catches his lips in a kiss. Sho’s surprised, but he doesn’t pull away, he doesn’t react until Ohno reaches over and tilts his head to kiss him better.

 

 

Sho’s not hesitant to return it, his mouth is pliant when Ohno tugs at his lips to open and let his tongue slip in, the kiss is enough to get Sho to reach over and curl his hands into Ohno’s T-shirt.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Sho doesn't stop him when he feels Ohno push him onto the bed and begins to undress him. He allows for Ohno to touch him in the same and only way that he lets Jun. His mind nags him almost painfully, but Sho pushes it away when he feels Ohno begin to prepare him, his legs bending as Ohno kneels between them.

 

 

It’s not particularly easy; considering that Jun hasn’t really touched him like this for weeks. So Sho is rigid when Ohno continues to prepare him until he’s open and welcoming; and Ohno moans as he readies himself with the condom and lifts Sho’s legs on his forearms for better entry.

 

 

Ohno’s hurried and yet waits for Sho to fully take him in as he; little by little, slips in. Sho doesn’t stare at him but clenches his hands on the bed’s sheet until Ohno’s fully enveloped within him.

 

 

Sho asks for more when Ohno touches him eagerly and moves desperately. His muffled moans could be heard as he pushes into him, and Sho pulls at his neck to kiss him, to get a touch that will get him over the edge, and Ohno touches him until he comes, following him a couple of thrusts later.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

The next day, Sho's not there, for he has gone home early in the morning lest his mother is worried even more about his location; the call he received at five in the morning made him apologize and then promise that he was fine; he'd just spent the night at Ohno's.

 

 

They don’t speak about it, but Sho doesn't stop Ohno when he corners him against the building of where Ninomiya is performing. The backstage passes help, but Sho is more worried about being caught by Ninomiya than anything else.

 

 

Sho’s not stupid, he’s met Ninomiya – that man is clear as day in his interest in Ohno, but Ohno isn’t as bright to notice it. Sho can’t help but feel bad for this, he feels worse to think that he is also doing this to Jun.

 

 

The kiss is hurried and Sho takes it in as Ohno places his knee in between his legs, one of his hand cupping his face to a tilt and the other on his hip.

 

 

“Ohno-san, is that how boring my performance was?” Nino asks and Ohno doesn’t stop right away, he grins into the kiss before slipping his tongue and licking Sho’s jaw. He pulls away and then turns to his friend.

 

 

“No, but I’ve been wanting to kiss him all day,” Ohno admits and Sho glances at him before he tilts his head and stares at Ninomiya. It’s a flash of hurt that crosses his eyes that Sho notices before it’s gone and replaced by a different light.

 

 

Ninomiya reaches over and squeezes Ohno’s butt, making the latter jerk away.

 

 

Sho finds this amusing.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It's been like that for the past week, after their first night, Ohno would appear at his house; courtesy of his mother before he would be led into the living room, where they gathered around the kotatsu and stayed warm.

 

 

At times, Ohno would discreetly reach over and place his hand on Sho's thigh, making the latter turn to him and then pretend nothing happened. For some reason, Sho's mother was rather welcoming of him, and Sho had no qualms to even question it. After all, Ohno was a mama's boy and knew just what to say to make his mother smile.

 

 

Sho snorted at that before Ohno slipped his hand higher and let his hands scratch his thigh through the fabric of his cargo pants. Sho would flush before reaching under the table and pinching him on his leg, making Ohno pull away only to repeat it.

 

 

 

 

\- * - * -

 

 

 

 

Sho pushes him on the bed and straddles him – he makes sure to lock the door, even though it's midnight and his mother is asleep. Sho feels awkward in this situation, but Ohno rubs him through his pants and he forgets about it – it's the small lingering touches that get Sho; almost there but still with not enough pressure.

 

 

He muffles his cries as Ohno takes him, his harsh calls are swallowed by Ohno as he kisses him nonstop; his thrust increase in tempo before he begins to jerk Sho off, making Sho's legs tightened around his waist and pull him in more.

 

 

Soon it's all uneven breaths that are heard as Sho lets out his release and Ohno follows soon, pulling out and mixing it with Sho's own mess. Lazily, Ohno reaches over and picks up the nearest cloth, it's his shirt; and he cleans Sho before himself. Sho wrinkles his nose, but takes it from him and throws it to his dirty laundry basket, barely making it.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

It's a call from Jun that makes Sho reject Ohno's invitation to eat at the cafe and instead lets him take control.

 

 

'Sorry, Jun's coming by on his way to visiting his grandmother.' Sho says and then remembers that he has never mentioned Jun to him. He hesitates when Ohno's brows furrow at that and then it's Sho that takes a hold of his hand and leads him back to Ohno's house; where they have barely emerged from.

 

 

Sho's not sure what kind of reaction Ohno's giving him, but he hesitates and then reaches to touch Ohno's shoulder. It's small, but Sho sees the small jerk of his arm, he stands up and stares at him, his eyes studying each of Ohno's reactions. It's gone in an instant, but Sho sees Ohno's eyes flicker between him and the door, and he doesn't quite understand what it means.

 

 

He sees Ohno furrow his brows momentarily before he walks and steps closer to him.

 

 

“Do you love him?" Ohno asks and Sho doesn't hesitate to answer -Yes- before he turns to him and smiles. “Jun, he's always been the one I've loved. Ever since we met,” Sho says with a gentle smile and Ohno stares at him.

 

 

Sho doesn’t pull away when Ohno reaches his personal space and is staring at him very intently.

 

 

“You’re such a liar,” Ohno says before he reaches and pulls him down to a kiss and Sho doesn't correct him nor does he agree.

 

 

Sho feels him bite his shoulder and pushes him on the bed a little rougher than usual, but still, he takes it in and almost lets him go through with it, but Jun comes to mind.

 

 

'Ohno-san, not right now, please,' he says and Ohno sighs a little desperate before he has Sho kneeling down and his mouth open. Sho stares at him before he takes him in, and Ohno can’t help but feel disgust at himself for pushing Sho like this.

 

 

But that feeling is gone when Sho is sucking him off, slurping noises escaping as he lathered him up in spit, running his tongue over the head before deep throating him. Ohno comes after a couple of thrusts and Sho means to swallow all, but some drips down his mouth and his chin.

 

 

Ohno stares at him before he cups his face and gently wipes it off him, his eyes taking in the sight of the used mouth and flushed cheeks. He tugs him forward and Sho follows only for Ohno to nose his jaw.

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

 

Sho meets Jun four hours later, his hair still slightly wet after taking a quick shower. He’s happy that Jun is taking his time to see him, the thought of Jun kissing him makes him blush.

 

 

Jun’s tired, Sho notices, his slight recognition of Sho house makes Sho feel almost nostalgic; so he steps out onto the porch and greets him with a hug. His mother is confused for a moment when Sho explains that Jun – "remember that kid from the piano classes I took that I told you about? He’s living with me,” he mentioned – it was an awkward moment, before his mother bit her lip and then spoke "but I thought that...I thought you didn’t have anyone?" she asked questioningly before looking away guiltily.

 

 

Apparently, that was why she kept on calling Ohno over, she had taken a liking to his quiet and respectful demeanor. "I asked him if he was, you know, and he said it didn’t matter to him...so I..." Sho smiles at her and hugs her thankfully. It didn’t matter, after all, who was he to say what a mother’s love should be like. He reassures her that he’s happy with Jun and not to feel bad because Ohno knows already.

 

 

 

 

\- -

 

 

 

 

His mother isn’t happy.

 

 

Sho is a little concerned with how his mother is frowning. He excuses himself and then smiles knowingly at her; she follows.

 

 

She hesitates before taking a hold of her son’s hand within hers – the hold is warm and loving;“Sho are you sure you’re happy like this?” She asks him and he nods once before embracing her.

 

 

“Then Ohno-kun...”

 

 

“He’s a friend,” Sho says and for some reason it hurts to say that. Sho dismisses the throb within his heart at the thought of Ohno's eyes earlier that day. He could see only confusion and then realization.

 

 

 

 

– –

 

 

 

 

Jun doesn't stay for long, in fact, he only stays that night to relax from driving all the way from his mother's house. They are to meet each other at his grandparents house because Jun wanted to meet a 'friend'- and Sho smiles towards his mother when he announces that Jun will stay with him. She nods before hesitantly going towards her room on the second floor.

 

 

It seems that you are having fun, Jun says when Sho laughs loud and clear at some off joke from his mother before they finished dinner. Sho nods and then tilting his head, leading down the hallway towards his room.

 

 

He sighs when the door falls close and is locked - the familiar warmness he feels of Jun pressing against his back makes him relax and then turn. He smiles gently at Jun; he who is staring at him intently. It makes Sho feel strange and he can't help but reach up wrap his arms around his neck; his lips meshed with Jun's in a needy kiss.

 

 

Jun leads him until the back of his knees bump with the bed; he feels himself being pushed down as Jun kisses him hungrily, his hands undoing his pants as Sho too copies his actions, and soon, Sho's laying there, his cheeks flush and chest heaving as Jun touches him- it makes him restless; crying out when Jun takes him, his hands fumbling to feel the contours of the strong back as Jun holds himself over him.

 

 

It's intense the feel of his kisses, the touches; both feather-like and firm ones, the nips and bites. So familiar that Sho whimpers at the feel of him. His legs hold him close, his arms tugging him down to capture his mouth in a desperate kiss.

 

 

Jun knows what Sho likes, his most sensitive spots and the ones that get Sho all worked up; and he takes advantage of that when Sho gasps and keens as he is getting close.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

It's three in the morning when Sho wakes up and then turns to feel Jun's hand on his bicep, as if afraid that he would leave at night. Sho's eyes are full of love, his hand touches his partner's before turning and scooting closer, enjoying the warmth that the body was radiating.

 

 

He doesn't want to think that he's had Ohno in the same room, on the same bed.

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

Jun leaves that following morning and Sho is tugged into a kiss; his hands falling to rest on Jun's arms as he lets him, his cheeks flushing at the show of affection, that he closes his eyes at the touch.

 

 

Jun pulls away, and Sho opens his eyes; taking in the sight of Ohno's stare outside of their gate. Sho stares back before he hears Jun mumble something and nods with a smile; that smile that is only reserved for Jun. He nods once more when Jun's fingers touch his wrist and mentions that he should enjoy his days off more; since being a journalist is always demanding him to be working all the time.

 

 

This caring nature of Jun appeared and made Sho's heart beat faster; forgetting Ohno's stare. On a whim, he turns his stare behind Jun and sees Ohno's left.

 

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

 

Ohno greets him through his window as Sho is making his way over to see him. He laughs when Sho squints up at him before he motions for Ohno to come down – Ohno shakes his head before pointing at the gate, and Sho follows by walking in and making his way up.

 

 

Ohno laughs when Sho trips on his way up the stairs, and Sho sticks his tongue out before he hurries up the stairs and then smack Ohno on his arm.

 

 

Ohno laughs even more before he grabs Sho's wrist; the touch is gentle, and Sho stares at him before Ohno grins again and tugs him forward; making him trip over the mat; only to have him steal a kiss and then pull away.

 

 

Sho sees Ohno walk over towards his closet and then walks in, his form disappearing momentarily before sticking his head out to see him still standing there. He grins even more before he tilts his head towards the bed. Sho follows, not even thinking twice.

 

 

 

Ohno nods to himself before he goes back inside and then after a couple of minutes, emerges from the closet, his hands stacked with a couple of sketchbooks and another box at hand. Sho is curious and waits patiently for Ohno to show him. It's a rare opportunity to see his past art before he became famous, and Sho smiles at each and every picture.

 

 

Ohno stares at him before he lets his hand reach out and touch the soft cheek; he grins knowingly when Sho turns to stare at him and then goes back to what he was doing. Ohno doesn't do anything else, but he merely stares at the smile that Sho lets out unconsciously.

 

 

 

 

\- * - * -

 

 

 

 

 

His mother has another gathering, and Ohno is there, drinking and merrily talking to the older women; amused at how they flirted with him; as for Sho he found the setting amusing, more so when he noticed how Ohno was definitely drunk.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

It’s midnight when Ohno yawns and Sho tells his mom that he’ll walk Ohno home lest he stumbles and falls with the amount of alcohol that he’s taken. Ohno protests and then laughs as Sho nods but still holds his waist and begins to lead him out.

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

He helps Ohno up stairs and into his bedroom. He laughs quietly when Ohno keeps on pointing and then searching for his key – the one that Sho used earlier to open the front door.

 

 

The room is stacked of white canvas and paper, the easel holding up a half finished landscape. Sho’s still amazed that Ohno is able to create such amazing art. He leads Ohno to bed, arguing quietly as Ohno refuses to let go of his shirt.

 

 

Suddenly Ohno tugs him in and crash their lips together, his hand holding Sho as he nips his lips and pries his mouth open – Sho doesn’t push him away nor he protests; he leans in more and then is straddling Ohno, his mind foggy as they kiss. Ohno’s demanding and eager as he clumsily removes their clothing.

 

 

Sho is then pushed away to have Ohno straddle him, his lips descending to attack his mouth once more and Sho sighs as he feels hands gently running down his body, his fingers curled tight on Ohno’s biceps. His eyes dilate as he feels Ohno caress him nonstop, his mouth making him breathless.

 

 

It’s hot; too humid now and the night chill is gone from their minds, as Ohno finally relieves them of their clothing, but Sho reaches out only to catch his phone from hitting the ground as it fell out of the pocket of his jeans. Ohno laughs before raising his hand and brushing away locks of hair, and Sho sets the phone on the nightstand. Sho stares at him when Ohno tilts his body – he doesn’t seem as drunk as before, thought Sho a little amused, to reach into the drawer of his nightstand and bring out a tube of lube and a condom.

 

 

Sho doesn’t do anything but stare at him, his harsh breathing calming down as he begins to think, but his thoughts scatter as Ohno leans down and kisses him hungrily, his teeth tugging at the erogenous flesh and Sho moans.

 

 

He sees Ohno coat his fingers in lube, his eyes wanting as he breathes in Ohno’s drunk beer induced breath, but Sho’s been drinking too, so it’s doesn’t matter. And Ohno catches his eyes as he slips one finger in him, his fingers are different, he thinks but then that thought is gone a Ohno dips in another one, easing in until the muscles gives and this time they are moving slowly as they curl slightly within him and cause him to jerk at the sensation. Ohno grins before he takes a hold of his hip to hold him still. Sho doesn’t move again, until Ohno is fucking him with his fingers hurried and frantic, his stomach clenches as he feels helpless under Ohno’s ministrations, and Ohno inserts another; he’s fascinated at the sight of controlled Sho helpless and open.

 

 

His teeth grit together as Sho clenches on his three fingers, making him pull away before hurriedly opening the package and rolls the condom onto his throbbing member. Sho stares at him before he reaches out and tugs Ohno down to attach their lips together. Ohno complies only to find a good position.

 

 

Sho’s tight and warm and Ohno groans as he is slowly enveloped in that heat, his mouth falling open as he noses the crook of Sho’s neck, his lips attaching themselves on it before he opens his mouth and lets his teeth bite the white flesh of shoulder. Sho gasps at that and then whines when Ohno begins his thrusting, they are slow at first, easy to get used to.

 

 

Ohno isn’t gentle once he’s gets Sho on his hands and knees, his hands kneading the firm flesh as he buries himself over and over within him, and Sho gasps repeatedly when Ohno pushes hi s face against the mattress and begins to press against his prostrate.

 

 

He’s moaning when his phone rings, and for a second, he forgets only to have Ohno lean over and nips his earlobe.

 

 

Sho’s frantic but clumsily reaches over to answer the phone; Ohno doesn’t protest, but he doesn’t stop either – he’s far gone to stop, and keeps on thrusting into him as Sho speaks.

 

 

“I’m sorry...mother, Ohno-kun invited me...(he almost moaned)...to stay over.” Sho says and she laughs before she wishes him goodnight and to Ohno as well. Sho wishes her goodnight, almost biting his tongue when Ohno pushed him a little bit forward and dragged his tongue down his spine.

 

 

Sho turns it off and then cries out as Ohno pulls out only to flip him over, his knees laying under Sho’s thighs before he drags his legs to be wrapped around him, his throbbing member teasing Sho’s entrance and Sho lets out a whine of protest before Ohno tugs him up and whispers for Sho to do it.

 

 

It’s different, Sho thinks, as he slowly lowers himself on him, his legs muscles contracting at the precision of this before Ohno thrust up and wraps his arms around his waist, impatient to be within the warmth again.

 

 

 

 

\- * - * -

 

 

 

 

It’s almost five in the morning when Ohno stirs and then turns to his side, his arm touching the coolness of the sheets; he panics before his eyes snap open, and sees that Sho is there. Naked and curled up within the comforter. His stomach churns when Sho turns and sighs; his face is still flushed and his lips swollen, but his face is soft and round looking, free as it can be from whatever seemed to be worrying him the entire time.

 

 

He stares at him for a couple of minutes until he bites his lip and turns the lamp that’s been left on. In the dark, Sho’s face is pale and glowing with the small amount of street light that comes through.

 

 

It’s after a couple of minutes of staring at that face that Ohno scoots over and lays his head close to where Sho’s shoulder is, his lips briefly lingering on the soft skin before he closes his eyes and falls asleep once more.

 

 

 

 

\- * -

 

 

 

 

It's almost Christmas day, and Sho is trying hard to find an adequate present for Jun, along with his mother's. He sees Ohno stop in front of an electronic store, his eyes taking in the sight of the almost childish expression. He glances back towards the glass window he was currently in front of, the jacket he's set his thought of buying stared back at him, and before he thinks too much about it, he glances over at Ohno once more before walking in.

 

 

Ohno briefs a chance towards Sho, only to see him gone. He searches for him before he makes his way back to where Sho was. It's small, but he feels his heart lurch at the sight of the gentle smile that Sho gives the clerk as he sees the present being wrapped.

 

 

He walks in and smiles when Sho notices that he is there. He waves him over and Ohno notices, that Sho's smile is brighter than any of that he has seen; he had to admit then, that his heart skipped a beat and throbbed painfully at the same time.

 

 

“Jun's been wanting one like this for a while now,” Sho murmurs as he turns to the clerk girl when he notices the package being finished. Ohno merely stares at the neatly wrapped box before humming and looking away. Sho tilts his head thoughtfully before he pays up and then picks up the box, Ohno follows with a quick glance over towards the small store that he had seen earlier.

 

 

It's small, but Ohno notices how Sho is halting in his steps; his head tilts towards it before Sho finally makes a stop in his steps.

 

 

“Ohno-san, I...” Sho hesitates with a small sigh and then turns to him, a small awkward smile adorning his lips and Ohno raises one brow before he smiles knowingly and grabs for Sho's wrist. Sho doesn't stop him from tugging him down the snowy street towards his house.

 

 

 

 

– –

 

 

 

 

Sho notices that Ninomiya is there, that man with his flushed cheeks and the scarf covering his mouth up to his already reddened nose, but Sho sees it, that accusing stare, that flash of hurt that he's seen before and it makes him bite his lip when he remembers that Ohno has a hold of his wrist.

 

 

“Nino? What are you doing here?” Ohno asks, tugging Sho along with him, his steps careful to find a path lest they slip and fall. Nino doesn't say anything, but he raises a small box and waves it at him. Sho knows. He sees the box is a gift; no doubt for Ohno, and he glances over at Ohno's reaction.

 

 

It's an expression that Sho hasn't noticed before, but he then turns to stare at Ninomiya's cheeks become even more flushed. It's cute, Sho thinks when they reach his side and Ohno takes the gift offered to him. Without much comment, he smiles at Ninomiya before he tugs Sho forward and then gives Ninomiya a jerk of his head to motion the invitation.

 

 

Sho doesn't stay, he smiles a little tiredly when Ohno reaches out and touches his flushed cheek; thanks to the cold air outside, and bids them goodnight. He smiles a little before nodding and then glancing over at Ninomiya with a smile.

 

 

 

 

\- * - * -

 

 

 

 

Ohno stares longingly towards Sho's retreating back and then glances over at Nino before he gestures for him to sit down. Nino hesitates before nodding and taking a seat, his eyes shifting between Ohno and the gift. It's small, but he knows about Ohno's likes.

 

 

It's absurdly awkward for a couple of seconds before Nino lets out a frown and opens his mouth only to close it again. Ohno stares at him knowingly. Nino isn't really one to judge someone, but he can see that it's most definitely bothering him.

 

 

Ohno can't help but defend Sho when Nino brings up the matter between Sho and Jun. He doesn't want to think about it. Not at the moment, and not until he is sure that there is nothing he can do about it. He wants to fight for something he knows it's worth it. Only that he is a little taken aback as to how Nino knows, but it all becomes clear when Nino explained it.

 

 

“Ohno-san, Sakurai-san...he-”

 

 

“I know,” Ohno interrupts and Nino's head jerks to stare at him. It's a stare of understanding, of knowing, of hurt and resignation. He nods with a small smile and then stands up taking a step towards him.

 

 

Ohno stands still when Nino is invading his personal space; a hand taking a hold of his elbow and Nino sighs as he leans in pressing his lips to him. He keeps pressing their mouths together until Ohno pulls back, placing his hand over his chest and pushing him a little.

 

 

“Nino...” Ohno pauses and bites his lips, staring back at him. Nino stares, but doesn't do nor say anything, and Ohno lets out a tired sigh.

 

 

“I'll choose you, Ohno-san, if I had to make a decision like he does, I'll most definitely choose you,” Nino says with a clenched jaw. He reaches over and places his hand over Ohno's cheek, the latter merely shakes his head before allowing his own hand reach out and pull the hand away.

 

 

“Even then, I would still choose him,” Ohno says with determination in his eyes, his body twisting to move further away from Nino.

 

 

He looks at him, and he sees the forced smile, but he's never given any hope to him, he thinks a little sadly. Thinking about how he has been so oblivious to this man's feelings.

 

 

Nino leaves a couple of minutes later, wishing Ohno happy holidays before announcing that he would be leaving town the day after. Ohno hesitates momentarily before reaching out and wrapping his arms around him. Nino stiffens before he pats his back a little too hard. Ohno pulls back and stares at him; and he's smiling.

 

 

Ohno can't help but thank Nino, while Nino merely let out a humming noise and then bids him good night.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

It's midnight, when Ohno cracks his eyes open and sighs in the dark. He feels sluggish and his mind is in turmoil. He frowns as thoughts about Sho resurface, of Nino's flickering eyes, of Sho being with someone else. It's taking its toll on him, but he can't sleep; so he reaches over for his phone and stares at the familiar number.

 

 

He hesitates for a moment, before he turns to his side and slips the phone under his pillow. Sho would be asleep, he shouldn't wake him up, he thinks, and yet, he feels his heart swell with anticipation; not knowing if it's a good or bad sign.

 

 

With an unsettled heart, he drifts into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

\- -

 

 

 

 

Sho stares at the box all wrapped up nice and neat. His mother glances over at him with a small tilt to her head before making her way over to sit next to him. Sho shakes his head; trying to keep focus and glances over towards his mother.

 

 

She holds him close and he leans towards her.

 

 

“Mother, I feel confused,” Sho says quietly and his mother rubs her hand over his back. Sho bites his lip; he doesn't know if it's appropriate to talk to his mother about this, but she presses her lips to his jaw in a soft kiss and he sags more within her warm embrace.

 

 

“Sho, is it about Ohno-kun?” his mother asks and Sho hesitates before nodding. She frowns at that but then Sho sighs and speaks up.

 

 

“And Jun, mother, I love Jun, I do,” he says and thinks it over, of course he loves Jun. That man has been his first love. He's been the one that's been there in his struggles, his achievements, and yet, he can't help but hurt every time he thinks about how he's causing Ohno to be dragged into his indecision.

 

 

“But?” she asks encouraging and Sho sits up and pulls himself away to stare at her properly. She allows it and waits for him.

 

 

“Ohno-kun, he – can it be possible for me to fall in love with someone else?” Sho asks a little desperate and his mother frowns at that. She hesitates on her answer, but Sho stares at her almost pleadingly, even if he's not aware of it.

 

 

She smiles and then nods, reaching over to grasp his hand within hers.

 

 

“You're still a child, Sho,” she says a little amused and Sho frowns at that.

 

 

She squeezes his hand and smiles knowingly.

 

 

“If you love two people at the same time, I would tell you to choose the second one," Sho makes this pained face and his mother sighs before she continues.

 

 

"if you still really loved the first one, then you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second one.” She says quietly and Sho's chest hurts at that. He does love Jun, he knows he does, right? He asks and he bites his lip hard, preventing them from quivering.

 

 

He feels something for Ohno; he's let him touch him in ways that only Jun's done so. He's been happy all this time he's been here. He's been forgetting about Jun every now and then, but every time he would feel his chest hurting when he remembers.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

That night, he's on his bed, tossing and turning, his head full of thoughts about what he should do. He was leaving in two days already. It would all be over if he decides to leave here not come back; if only to visit his mother. He can forget about Ohno, go back to Jun and try to be happy once more.

 

 

He feels his eyes sting at that.

 

 

Leaving here, he would most definitely do whatever it takes to forget Ohno, and yet, just thinking about it makes him feel lost and hopeless. If he stays and chooses Ohno, then that means all those years that he's been with Jun would be gone in an instant.

 

 

How would Jun react? He asks himself before he closes his eyes as tears cling to his eye lashes. He feels as if he can't breath, before he calms down and clenches his eyes shut, his hands clenched on the sheets.

 

 

He wishes that he's never met Ohno, because then, he wouldn't have made him doubt his love for Jun. Then he wouldn't wish that he can forget Jun and start something new with Ohno. Then he wouldn't hope that Jun would hold him close. That he would do anything he can to prevent Jun from leaving him.

 

 

Then he wouldn't have to have his heart in two. Occupied by them, being torn in two.

 

 

He wishes that's he's never met Ohno because then, then Ohno wouldn't have had the chance to make his whole world tremble and make him uncertain. He wouldn't have to deal with this painful thoughts of walking out of Ohno's life and never coming back.

 

 

He's afraid of leaving, and yet he knows that he has to decide. It's either Jun or Ohno. He bites his lip before he turns to his side and tries to disappear within the covers. Tries to sooth himself from every doubt that he's been causing his heart to feel.

 

 

 

 

\- * -

 

 

 

 

It's a hard decision to make, and yet it's the one that he can make the moment that he wakes up on that day.

 

 

Ohno smiles knowingly at him, arms behind his back as he tilts back and forth, looking at anywhere but him. Sho smiles and really wishes that he was the bigger person to walk away, but Ohno sighs.

 

 

“It's such a nice day today,” he murmurs, finally untangling his arms from himself; a grin follows and Sho can't help but return it, –“I'm going to the park today, want to come?” Ohno asks and Sho nods.

 

 

Later, Sho found himself admitting that despite all the mess he's brought within Ohno's life, he is still able to produce amazing art despite it.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

He doesn't leave that day nor the day after that. He is hesitating, he knows, but the decision is made.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

It's done without a second thought after he bids his mother goodbye and hands her that same present that he had very neatly wrapped with another one for Ohno. He doesn't know what he intends with this gift, but he knows that he is definitely walking away.

 

 

Sho finds himself frowning the more he comes to realize that this was his choice. He wants things to clear up, for once and for all; yet he is afraid of what's to come.

 

 

 

 

 

\- * - * -

 

 

 

 

He thinks that perhaps, if he had been honest from the beginning, then he wouldn't have gotten to this point.

 

 

He stares at Jun whom is reading a book at the moment, with little hesitation, he makes his way into their room and slowly retracts the gift he purchased for him. It's the last week of the year and Sho is finally giving Jun his gift.

 

 

Sho's not so sure what kind of expression Jun is showing him, but he recieves the gift nontheless and thanks him. Sho had received Jun's gift the day before, and he wasn't so sure as to why he hadn't handed him his own gift to him then.

 

 

"Thank you, Sho," Jun says quietly, a small tug on his lips before he looks at him in the eyes. Sho nods and pulls away when Jun touches his arm.

 

 

"Let's talk," Sho says finally, unable to avoid it anymore.

 

 

 

 

\- * -

 

 

 

 

Jun's face is kind of comically not so funny. He knows what he's saying is true. That Jun had betrayed him first, that Jun had cheated on him first. That Jun was the one that has been sending him those Lilies every time; in his own way of asking for forgiveness.

 

 

He knows it all, has known it the first time, and yet he knew that despite it all, this was Jun. The one he's known all his life, the one that has been there. The one that he fell in love with for the first time.

 

 

He also knows that he has forgiven that infidelity over and over again; each and every time he didn't threw those Lilies away. He feels disappointed in himself, because he used Ohno; even when he tried to deny it, to tell himself that he actually might have fallen for Ohno – what a laugh, he thinks. His heart aches even then.

 

 

 

 

\- * -

 

 

 

 

Jun doesn't say much, he's a little lost on how to react, on how to even speak to him. He stares at him quietly, a deep frown adoring his lips.

 

 

Sho's avoiding his stare, has been doing it ever since he arrived back home. Jun found out why, and he felt quite disappointed; not at Sho, but at himself.

 

 

“Jun, I-” Sho spoke with a quick motion to get up and Jun's frown deepened before he averted his eyes and turned his back on him. He hears the sharp intake of breath and he makes himself still. He knows that Sho's sensitive; always has been, but Jun can't help it. He can't even try to stare back at him, in a way, he knows that they both failed each other.

 

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

 

Sho feels as if his heart was going to burst from within his chest, that he was losing the knowledge to breath. He feels his eyes sting as his hands clench; he knows he did wrong, he knows that, and he also knows that Jun isn't as innocent either.

 

 

“Please Jun,” Sho begs as he takes one step closer towards him and he sees him stiffen at the sound of his steps. Sho stops and bites his lower lip only to feel tears slip down his cheeks.

 

 

Jun doesn't want to admit it, but he hates it when he hears Sho's voice being full of uncertainty, of being lost and sad.

 

 

He hates it when Sho cries.

 

 

Hesitant, he takes in a deep breath and finally turns around; and his heart aches as he sees Sho's flushed cheeks, red eyes and tears dripping down his chin.

 

 

He hates that sight.

 

 

His eyes search his face and Sho's lip tremble when Jun takes a step towards him and reaches out towards his face; wiping the tears away.

 

 

“Don't cry,” Jun whispers and Sho sobs even more, rivulets make their way down his eyes as Jun tries to stop them. He takes a hold of Jun's wrist, as if he's afraid of it all disappearing.

 

 

“I can't stand it when you cry,” Jun murmurs, his eyes softening when Sho nodded but still tears fell. He let out an amused smile at that, and then reached out with his other hand and cupped Sho's face, tilting it towards him.

 

 

Sho's breath hitched at the press of their lips and then tightened his hold on Jun's other wrist.

 

 

Jun bites his lip softly and Sho leans in more, searching for the familiar kiss.

 

 

They stay like that – the kiss not really being a kiss more than just a press of the lips, but Jun doesn't pull away and Sho opens his eyes only to stare back at Jun's own.

 

 

They stare at each other for a moment before Jun finally wraps his arms around him and pries his mouth open, and Sho lets out a small gasp when Jun becomes demanding, desperate and possessive. Sho keens into the kiss when Jun pushes him against the bedroom door and snatches himself form the tempting mouth only to attach it to his neck and Sho pulls him closer.

 

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

 

Sho is desperate to feel him, to touch each and every part of Jun; as if a need to feel reassurance. Jun murmurs something into his neck and Sho gasps when Jun pries his legs open and settles between them, fingers digging into the sensitive skin.

 

 

“Even with these marks tainting your skin, you are still beautiful,” Jun says through gritted teeth before hurriedly pressing into him, somehow enjoying Sho's bite of his lip followed by a jerk of his body. He presses into him, restless, hurried and desperate. Sho wraps his arms around his neck and digs his nails onto the sweaty skin, lips finding refuge on the sensitive skin of Jun's neck; mouth opening to bite him.

 

 

Jun hisses and leans over to return the bite, a little bit more rougher than he intended, but Sho moans and cries out when he comes. Jun pushes into him, tense and unsteady, but Sho clings to him and soon Jun follows, body jerking as he finally comes down from his high.

 

 

He stays there, breathing harshly and sweat dripping down his neck to his chest as he stares down at spent Sho. He could see the bruised skin; it's his and someone else'. He can't find it in himself to say anything more, he knows.

 

 

He's known since that time he dropped by. That time that Sho took him into his room for the first time. That morning that he woke up earlier than Sho; through the morning light, he could see the bruises that adorned Sho's chest, collar and stomach. The dirty shirt he found by the dirty clothes bin reaffirmed it, and yet, it didn't seem fair that he causes a commotion about it.He knows he's done mistakes before. He didn't say anything, and he's not willing to bring it up.

 

 

He does, however, feel hurt. How could he not when he's known him for too long; but not long enough to know that he's somehow lost that one thing that made them click together. It would be a lie to say that he didn't feel jealous about that one person that has been able to touch Sho in ways that he knows that Sho only allowed him to.

 

 

It's Sho that snaps him out of his reverie by reaching over and cupping his face, fingers removing the wet traces of his tears from his cheeks. The stare is loving and somehow, Jun feels far more worse than he's ever thought he would feel.

 

 

He sobs then, arms curling around Sho's naked torso and burying his face against the bruised skin.

 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he chants over and over again, his throat clogging as thoughts, memories, plans, ideals, seep through his mind. He wishes that he could have given that happiness that he once promised to him.

 

 

They were so broken.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Sho doesn't say anything, he just wraps his arms around Jun and holds him close, his lips trembling as he tries to hold himself together. They can't both fall apart; not now, someone has to hold the other up.

 

 

Someone has to be the reliable one and prevent the other one from breaking down.

 

 

“Why?” Jun asks and Sho stiffens, arms slipping from him and lip being bit. Jun's eyes are red, but he is looking down at him again – “Why don't you hate me?” Jun asked in a murmur as he reaches over and cups Sho's face, stilling it once Sho is staring up at him.

 

 

“I can never hate you, you stupid idiot,” Sho says affectionately with a small attempted laugh, but Jun doesn't laugh, only stares at him; and Sho can't hold it in anymore.

 

 

Tears slip down his cheeks and he tries to hide them by covering his face. Afraid of exposure.

 

 

Jun swallows hard and Sho continues to cry, hands uselessly wiping the tears.

 

 

Finally, Jun can't take it anymore and pries those hands away, a small sad smile adorning his lips when Sho tries so hard to stop.

 

 

“Stop. Stop trying to make this work. Stop pretending that we are okay,” Jun murmurs and Sho sobs even more – “It's only hurting us both and you know it,” he says and Sho shakes his head, trying to deny it.

 

 

Jun sighs and finally leans down to press his lips onto Sho's trembling ones.

 

 

“You don't have to abandon yourself for my sake,” Jun whispers softly onto the swollen lips and Sho finally stills. His eyes setting on Jun's; clearing and understanding. Jun smiles as he pulls away, and Sho doesn't pull away when Jun lays next to him and curls around him.

 

 

His arms tightening around his naked form as he willingly tucks his head under Jun's chin, sighing and feeling relief for the first time in a long time. He is far too tired, both physically and emotionally.

 

 

Jun can't stop himself from soothingly running his fingers through his hair and whispering soft nonsensical things making Sho sigh and drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

Sho wakes up exhausted.

 

 

His mind is blank momentarily until he finally realizes that Jun is gone. In a panic, he sits up on the bed and then sags as he comes to a realization. His eyes shift back and forth, sleepily at first, until he takes note of the missing things.

 

 

A frown adorns his face and he swallows at that. It's too early in the morning and things seem to be moving too fast. His head aches and he plops back onto bed. He can't process anything at the moment and so, he falls asleep once more.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

It's mid afternoon, when he is fully awake then reality hits.

 

 

It's a letter.

 

 

Without looking at it, he picks it up and shoves it into his drawer. He doesn't need it; he knows.

 

 

By nighttime, he still hasn't even dressed properly, his mother is on the phone asking about how much fun did he have for New Year's. Sho tries to sound excited and even mentions about going to watch the fireworks.

 

 

“Ohno-kun wishes you a Happy New Year. Also, he thanks you for the gift,” his mother says with a bit of worry in her voice and Sho laughs softly at her; reassuring.

 

 

“Sho, you know...I love you right,” she says softly and lovingly; he feels his eyes sting at that. Of course he knows that, he says with a choked laugh – “I'll always be here for you,” she whispers and Sho knows that she too is about to cry.

 

 

“I know, I love you too, mom,” he says quietly, trying to hold it in. After talking to her for about thirty minutes, she bids him goodnight and wishes him luck for next year.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

He receives a letter and a present on his birthday. It's a box, and Sho hesitates as he notices the name of the sender: It's Ohno's.

 

 

 

Dear Sho-kun,

How are you doing? First of all, thank you for the gift; though the sentimentality behind it is you saying goodbye, I thank you. Second, there is so much I want to say, but I'm afraid that I might say something I shouldn't.

 

Thank you for the time you spent with me,  
Love, Satoshi

 

 

Sho bit his lip trying hard to hold the tears. How stupid, he thinks as he rips the letter and lets it fall on the coffee table.

 

 

The box is full of canvas, of him, of the park, of the store and the cafe they spent time. A portrait of Nino, of his mother and Jun. There's another book of art within the box. He smiles and quietly thanks him.

 

 

 

 

 

– * – * –

 

 

 

 

 

One year later...

 

 

 

 

Sho's eyes are wide and confusion shines within them as he takes the sight before him. He hesitates and then stops dead in his tracks. It's unexpected and rather hurtful to see this. His mouth turns to a frown as he catches their eyes.

 

 

The eyes widen and recognition glimmers within them as the body tenses and comes to a stop as well.

 

 

Sho kind of wants to turn around and pretend not to see him – even if he had been rather obvious that he recognized him.

 

 

 

 

“Sho-kun?”

“Hi Ohno-san, Ninomiya-san. How are you?”

“We’re…fine I guess. And you?”

 

 

 

 

Sho details the two men, in front of him in the middle of the cold street, hidden behind their scarfs and warm coats. Sho's painfully aware with how he became semi conscious with Ohno standing in front of him. Ohno hadn’t change at all despite all the efforts Sho made to forget him. He still had the same look in his eyes; searching, knowing and penetrating.

 

 

 

 

“Oh, did I introduce Nino to you?”

“We already met, last year.”

“I guess I forgot.”

 

 

 

 

Ninomiya laughs and gently take Ohno’s elbow to push him to Sho.

 

 

 

“I’ve got some stuff to buy alone. Could you wait for me in the café? I’m sure that Sho-kun will wait with you if you ask him to.”

 

 

 

Sho tries to protest, find some excuse to get home as fast as he can, but Ohno is already on his way and he doesn’t have any choice but to follow him.

 

 

It seems like a long long time ago that he visited this cafe. Vaguely thinking that it was with Ohno the last time he went there.

 

 

Even when he came back in his home town since Jun moved away, he avoided systematically the downtown to not run into Ohno. Of course he thought a lot of him, too much to live a peaceful life, but what right had he to jump in Ohno’s arms after what he did to him? And above all, he wanted to be sure of his feelings.

 

 

Did he made love to Ohno because he was hurt by Jun’s behaviour, was he looking for a transition to find the guts to admit that Jun’s cheating definitely broke something in their relationship? Admit that he messed up everything, that the affection he felt for Ohno became love while the love he had for Jun finally turned into tenderness due to the nostalgia of what they were once?

 

 

Sho takes off his coat, sits on the bench and gazes at Ohno while he sits at his turn. It’s so strange to see him there, to be with him after so much time.

 

 

 

 

“You’re back for good?” Asks the painter.

“To be frank, I came back a few times past year. I didn’t really go out, that’s all.”

“You avoided me?”

 

 

 

 

He could be so disturbingly honest sometimes, thinks Sho with tenderness figuring out suddenly how he missed this frankness.

 

 

 

 

 

“Probably. I never answered to your letter, I suppose I was not very proud of what I did to you. But I feel relieve to see you today. You sound happy with him.”

“Nino?”

“Yeah, Nino.”

“We’re not together, we’re just friends. He’s in town for a few days, he wanted to take me out from home. He thinks I’m a hikikomori.” He laughs softly and Sho’s heart breaks. He wants so much to take him in his arms, says to him how much he regrets what he did to him, tell him he was so wrong, that he never stopped thinking about him this entire time.

 

 

 

 

 

“How is Jun?”

“He’s fine too. According the last news he gave me, he lives with someone, he sounds happy.”

“You broke with him?”

“Hm, since last year. Sometimes love is not enough to be together, I guess. Our relationship didn’t work since a long time, we just didn’t want to admit that we failed.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I had no right to bother you with that. And I needed time to find myself, alone.”

“Did you find yourself?”

“Not really.” Sho smiles sadly and dying to tell him that all he found out was that he missed him madly. Ohno doesn’t answer but stands up and puts on his coat, then seeing Sho’s lost look reaches out to grab his wrist.

 

 

 

 

They go out from the café and Ohno drags Sho to the back alley and gently pushes him against the brick wall. He cups his face and brushes his jaw with his nose lovingly like he liked to do, an eternity ago. Sho closes his eyes and feels so good suddenly. He takes Ohno in his embrace and despite the cold weather outside he feels so warm against him.

 

 

 

“Stupid.” Murmurs Ohno to his ear, then he kisses him lightly, moaning a whisper of pleasure against his frozen lips. “I was waiting for you.”

 

 

 

They kissed once again, instinctively finding back the moves they used to have to each other. Soon Sho feels Ohno’s thigh sliding between his thighs and his hardness against his crotch. He slips his cold hand into Ohno's coat and makes his way to the soft materiel of his pants to rub his member, excessively excited to feel him growing stiff so rapidly.

 

 

Ohno groans from pleasure and steps back, intertwines their hands and begins to run amongst the people walking in the decorated streets. They climbed the stairs to Ohno’s apartment and hastily the latter opens the door, gets rid of his shoes and coat then turns back to do the same with Sho.

 

 

He unbuttons his shirt while he’s pecking his neck and Sho brushes his hair unable to resist anymore. He tried so much to forget the pleasure they shared together that he has the feeling of being alive again when his skilful fingers unzip his pants and slides from his back to his buttocks.

 

 

He topples Sho on the bed and strips with a smile then lay down at Sho’s side. He resumes his caresses and his hand gently strokes Sho’s erected member above the cotton fabric. A little drop of precum wets the white material and Sho moans loudly.

 

 

 

“Take me please.” Begs Sho.

 

 

 

Ohno smirks to him, take off his own underwear and Sho’s before preparing him. The muscle clenches strongly his fingers and he takes all his time to scissor him, to teach once again for Sho’s body to receive a lover. When he feels Sho relaxed enough he places himself between his thighs and raises one leg over his shoulder in order to ease inside. Ohno kisses Sho while he slips slowly in him and stops only when he’s entirely in him. He feels Sho’s body twisting beneath him to make him move but he stands still, driving him mad.

 

 

 

“Satoshi, please…”

“Are you back for good?”

 

 

 

It’s a proposition rather than a question and Sho nods slowly without thinking further. It seems so obvious now they are making love once again, without guiltiness or regrets, without painful thoughts.

 

 

Ohno strokes his hand over Sho’s temple and rests his forehead on his shoulder to suck eagerly his pale skin, marking him once again, like he did on purpose last time he was with him. To stay with him a little bit longer, to possess him for a few days at least, to claim to the world he was his even if it had to hide it. He missed him so much…how could he believe that he was so miserable this morning when Nino knocked at his door while now…

 

 

Now his world is full of life, promising and he feels so lucky suddenly to have the chance to make love to the man he only met once and fell head over heels with.

 

 

He jerks his hips quickly, unable to restrain the crazy desire he feels for Sho, his hand reaching out his lovers’ member to take him away with him in heaven. They climax together in a cry of pleasure, rapidly smothered by their eager kiss. Sho rests his leg on the mattress and smiles joyfully when Ohno lays down by his side.

 

 

 

 

“I almost forgot.”

“What?”

“How you could be so ‘awake’ in bed while you seems so sleepy the rest of the time.” Laughs Sho.

“It’s better like that, ne?”

“It’s one of your secret charm, yeah. This surprisingly sexual powerhouse.”

 

 

 

Ohno blushes lightly and pecks Sho’s lips.

 

 

 

“I swear that if you accept to be my boyfriend I’ll offer you debrided sex session everyday.”

“Show off.”

“Wait and see. Though…”

“Though?”

“I guess you have to live here if you want to know.”

 

 

 

 

Sho sits in the bed and brushes his messy hair, feeling suddenly the burn of Ohno’s kiss on his skin.

 

 

 

 

“To be frank, I thought since a long time to create a newspaper here. There’s a serious lack of media in this prefecture so…why not take this opportunity to launch a journal, to take a new start in this town. Perhaps with a new boyfriend?”

“Not so new.”

“I’ll find a place downtown for an office and an apartment. Do you have any idea?”

“You can live here.”

“And if we took the time to go out together, to learn about each other.”

“You…you want to act as if we didn’t have sex millions of times, as if we just met?”

“I will not have sex with you if you’re not serious with me. I’m not an easy guy you know…”

“I see. You don’t sleep with the first guy you meet.”

“Exactly.”

“So…” Says Ohno crawling to Sho to kiss his lower belly with a smirk, spreading his thighs. “…I have to convince you to let me enjoy your body while you’re still in my bed?”

“Hm…yeah…before I recover my spirit…” Moans Sho sensing his member harden on Ohno’s tongue.

 

 

 

 

He caresses his lover’s head and closes his eyes to fully enjoy the too delectable sensation.

 

 

He didn't have to hesitate anymore, everything seemed clear now. He dug his fingers within Ohno's brown locks and tense when Ohno took him all the way to his throat, moaning.

 

 

He caresses Ohno’s cheek and the latter raises his gaze to look at him interrogatively, the glint of mischieve gleaming in his eyes as he licks and sucks, his plump lips stretch over the throbbing and leaking member. Sho closes his eyes briefly before biting his lip and groaning.

 

 

Ohno grins around the member and Sho opens his eyes to take in the brightness in his eyes.

 

 

Ohno was happy, he thinks, releasing his cum in his mouth. Ohno moans in satisfaction, swiping his tongue over his bruised lips. He levels their lips and Sho nuzzles his cheek, leaning down to bite at Ohno's earlobe before placing a kiss on it and whispering,

 

 

 

 

“I love you.”  



End file.
